


MaeBea I like her

by Mouseking13



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Continuation, Character Development, Confession, F/F, F/M, Ick, Love, M/M, Moving, Multi, Night in the Woods - Freeform, Post-Ending, Sexual Confusion, Slight feels, angst with fluff, breakdown - Freeform, crazy updates, mashed potatoes are gross, pop culture jokes, side characters, so is food touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouseking13/pseuds/Mouseking13
Summary: Bea's been confused lately. She isn't sure what these feelings she's been feeling around Mae are. So what does the croc do? Talks to one of her friends about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oof. First time writing for NITW. IF this does okay, maybe I'll continue it and turn it into a short story.  
> Pls don't kill me, Katie, I'm sorry.  
> I know I'm kind of late to the fandom but I just recently discovered NITW and really ship MaeBea and wanted to write this.  
> Please enjoy.

Test after test.  
Day after Day Beatrice Santello had been trying to figure this out and even worse, she was doing it on her own.  
Bea couldn't tell anyone, sure, Angus might understand- no. Not might, would. He would understand exactly what she was going through...maybe.

For the past couple of weeks, Bea had been feeling differently when she would hang around Mae. She would get a little jittery and she even spilled an entire soda. She had been spacing out at work and wasn't doing very well.  
Was it anxiety? Did the fear of something happening in Possum Springs still haunt her?  
Maybe.  
Beatrice had always thought she was straight but with recent band practices it was becoming- difficult to believe that.  
Whenever Mae would bounce her way in, a stupid feeling would fill her stomach, it would get harder to breathe.  
Even the damn name "Beebee" Made her slightly gitty.

Enough was enough, these damn sexuality quizzes weren't working! Was it time to talk to Dr. Hank?  
No. Dr. Hank would just slap a journal in her hands and call it a day. She could go out and buy her own damn journal if she wanted to write out how she felt.  
After days and days of weighing her options, Bea decided to talk to Angus. He was well rounded and grounded enough to be useful.

 

"Hey...can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah."

"Do you..."  
"Do you think maybe we could talk later today?"

"I don't see why not, I'm off around eleven...I know you've got work late tonight though."  
"Right?"

"Uh no, fortunately, I bribed the newbie into covering for me, I'm off at noon."

"Oh."  
"Alright...should we meet at the diner?"

"I was thinking we could talk somewhere more private..maybe?"

"Where were you thinking?"

"My place maybe?"  
"Or yours if uh- if Gregg is gone."

"In this set of circumstances, it's fortunate."  
"Gregg is going in at eleven."  
"We can meet at my place at what, twelve thirty?"

"That works."

"Is it something serious Bea?"

"Kinda..."

"Ah. You aren't in danger are you?"

"No. Not at all. If I were would I be messaging you?"

"Fair point."  
"Well, I've gotta run."  
"See you later Bea."  
"*Tips hat*"

"Yeah...see ya."  
Bea sighed, sitting back on her couch, her eyes darting to wallpaper and that stupid view of the ocean.  
Damn it all.

Bea felt kind of bad asking Angus to hang out, he was so stressed out because of the move, but, she needed to talk to someone.  
Someone who would understand.  
The crocodile stood up, setting the laptop on the table, heading into the bathroom to finish getting ready for work.

"BeeBee!!!!!!!!!"  
"Heeeeeeeeeeeey!"  
"It says your online"  
"Why aren't you answering me?!"  
"Ughhhhhhh!! YOU SUCK!!!"

Bea wasn't aware of the spam, sure, the messages were coming in and the laptop was dinging the whole time but, how could she hear it? She was in the other room.

"Bumblebea! Answer my dumbass before I freak out and think that I upset you!"

Bea had returned from the bathroom, the mint lingering in her mouth and clinging to her tongue. Bending over, she caught sight of the little white bubble poking from the icon.

"Sorry Mae."  
"Was brushing my teeth."

"Ah."  
"Wouldn't want cavities would you?"

Bea couldn't help but scoff, the feeling returning in her stomach, the same ones that hit her when they were at band practice.  
"No."  
"Surprised Dr. Hank hasn't handed someone with a cavity a journal and called it a day."

Bea sighed, standing up once more, approaching her door, bending over and picking up the long black boots she wore, despite it being the middle of summer.  
Returning to the couch, Bea sat down, unzipping the left boot and jamming her foot into the worn down shoes.

"I CHOKED READING THAT L O L"  
Bea jumped slightly at the message, blinking a few times as she leaned forward, reading the message, unable to wipe the smile off her face.  
"Heh, So how've you been?"  
"You been handling the break up of the band okay?"

Bea returned to her boot, pulling the zipper up and picking up her right and unzipping it, jamming her foot in.

 

"Not really. I'm devastated tbh."  
"I mean, don't get me wrong, I am SO pumped for Angus and Gregg to be living out their dreams together but I- I feel like we just got it back together and now with them moving away..."  
"Am I making sense Beebee?"

 

Bea huffed softly as she pulled the zipper up, both shoes on.  
Exhaling deeply as she leaned forward, reading over her friends' words.

"Yeah. perfect sense."  
"I'm just glad we've got the opportunity to perform at the taco place one last time."

Bea was grateful. That was true. It would be a sucky but great performance.  
It was the last night Angus and Gregg would be in town. Bea knew it wasn't like they were going away forever, they could still visit and they could still send messages that didn't mean them moving away didn't suck.  
It did."

"Same honestly. I'm glad I finally learned the damn songs too!"

Bea sighed, leaning forward to respond to her friend.

"Me too. You sucked before."  
"Sorry, was that too harsh? It was a joke I promise."

"L o L no worries, I figured."

Bea glanced down to the corner of the screen.

"Hey Mayday, I'm really sorry but I gotta head out. I'll see ya at practice tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Bea sighed, closing the laptop and standing up, heading out of her apartment.  
The thought of talking to Angus in a couple of hours brought relief.  
She would finally get to tell someone how she had been feeling, Maybe even get some answers to her feelings

Work was slow. Maybe it was because Bea was so anxious about that afternoon.  
Bea was desperate for it to finally be twelve thirty but it wasn't.  
Time was moving so slowly. So very slow. That was probably because Bea was anxious.  
How would Angus react to her feelings? Dammit.  
Dammit, all.  
Bea sighed, reaching into the pocket on her dress, pulling out a cigarette, lighting it quickly, a sense of relief overcoming her.  
Mae had been trying to convince Bea to quit and for some damn reason, Bea had been trying but these emotions and stress had been eating away at her and unfortunately, after going twelve hours without one, Bea caved.

Finally, after an uneventful morning, she saw him.  
Oswald. The Newbie taking care of the shop while she was to meet with Angus.  
Even if Angus hadn't been able to talk today, Bea had needed some time.

"Ya sure I can handle this Bea?" He asked nervously, watching as the crocodile slipped on her jacket.  
"Yes Oswald, I wouldn't have asked you to cover the afternoon for me If I didn't trust you. Besides, it's not like anything is gonna happen that you don't know how to handle."

Bea shot a glance at the rabbit before pushing open the door and leaving the shop. Even if he burned the place down, Bea wouldn't care. The walk to the apartment wasn't long, arriving in the lobby, she approached the panel, sighing as she dug through her jacket pocket, finding the pencil.  
the old eyeliner pencil she used the back end of to ring her friends who in only a few days, wouldn't live here anymore. She wouldn't have a reason to carry around the old eyeliner pencil.

Carefully, Bea slid the pencil into the hole, ringing her friends, jerking her hand back rather quickly in hopes of not being electrocuted.

"Bea?" His voice was comforting, something Bea had been desperate to hear all day.  
"Yeah." She replied, hands in her pocket as she pulled out another cigarette, lighting in.  
"Come on up, let's talk."

Click.

Bea exhaled deeply, the smoke leaving her body as she approached the elevator, ignoring the signs for her to put out her cigarette.

The ride up three floors wasn't long and didn't give Bea a lot of time to get lost in her thoughts. As the elevator came to a stop, the doors slid open and Bea was met with a familiar face.  
Gregg.  
"Hey, Beatrice!!"  
"Don't call me that." She requested, taking another puff from the cigarette.  
"Okay, Sorry Bob. Hey, why're you here?" He asked, cocking his head, the ears twitching slightly.  
Bea scoffed "Angus messaged me. Asked me to come help pack up." She lied, avoiding the foxes gaze.  
"Oh...It's mostly dishes at this point...so have fun! Bye Bea!" He said, swapping places with her.  
"See ya, Gregg." She said, sighing softly as the elevator doors shut behind her.  
Bea didn't hesitate as she headed off, walking down the hallway, another inhale of the cigarette.  
The crocodile stopped outside the door, lifting up her hand and knocking gently.

She could hear the footsteps approaching and the doorknob turning as the door was pulled open.  
"Beatrice Santello, I must applaud you. You're hardly ever late."

Bea scoffed "Thanks buddy, I hate when people are late and I know everyone else must hate it just as much when I'm late."  
"Oh uh, come on in...don't mind the mess, moving is stressful." Angus stepped aside and readjusted his glasses.

"No problem, I get it," Bea responded, walking into the apartment.  
It felt...wrong. The walls were empty, that damn rug with the grape juice stain was rolled up and gone, the pillows from the couch, the end tables, the lamp, the entertainment stand.  
Gone. Packed up for the move.

"So." Angus began, shutting the door and walking into the kitchen, returning to the blue teacup that rested on the counter.  
"What did you want to talk about Bea?"He asked, picking up the cup and taking a sip before frowning as he set it down.  
"How rude of me, Uh, did you want a drink?"

Bea couldn't help the small grin "Some water will do just fine, thanks."  
Angus approached the fridge, opening the white metal door and pulling out a bottle of water, handing it to the crocodile.

"Thanks." She said, taking the bottle and finale puff of her cigarette,  
"No problem," Angus responded, tipping his hat as he approached his teacup once more.

"So as I was asking, what did you want to talk about?"

Bea sighed, twisting the plastic cap off the bottle, her mind running a million miles a minute "When did you know you liked guys?"

For a second Angus choked on his own breath, a slight panic covering his face.  
"Uhm, Why do you ask?"  
Bea sighed "Just curious..." She said meekly, her gaze turning to the kitchen floor.  
Angus sighed "Well...I was maybe eleven or twelve? Had a major crush on this fellow scout of mine... the name was Kendrick...I kinda just put the pieces together and uh...yeah."

Bea nodded "A-And how did he make you feel?" She asked, taking another sip.

"I don't remember exactly..." He replied, picking up the cup and taking a sip "I can tell you how I felt when first got with Gregg though." Angus added, watching Beas' face fall but then light right back up.  
"How?"

Angus snickered slightly, leaning fully against the counter as he recalled the feelings.  
"Well, I remember whenever I'd walk by or see him in class, I'd get kinda nervous...my stomach would kinda twist into knots and whenever he'd talk to me, I'd kinda forget about the rest of the world...why?"

Bea was so panicky, she felt all those things around Mae. Dammit. DAMMIT.

Angus frowned, setting the teacup down "Bea? Are you alright?"

"If I tell you this you gotta swear not to tell anyone!" Be demanded, her tone harsh and strong.  
Angus held his hands up in defense "I won't. I promise."

"I-" Bea stopped, there was no backing out now. "I think- I think I've got feelings for someone..." She said, looking down.

Angus stared at her for a moment, a small smile creeping up on this face "Aww...tell me about this person..."

Bea looked up at Angus "I-Well...They're incredible. They make me smile, they make me feel all gitty and nervous and the world around me doesn't stop because sh- they are my world. They are so-" Bea stopped, not sure what other words to use to describe Mae.  
"Beautiful." 

Angus grinned "That's amazing Bea...truly...but uhm, what does this have to do with me?"

Bea sighed "Right...so uh, I asked to talk to you about it because-" Bea stopped, now there was really no backing out.

There was a long silence before Bea continued "Because this they is a she."  
Angus's face softened "Oh...Oh!" The crocodile now had his full attention.  
"And you...being someone who is...into the same gender I thought maybe you'd be able to help me with this..."

Angus chuckled, setting the cup down "Bea, I like you. Really. You're a great friend, but, I can't decide your sexuality for you. That's something for you to figure out." He explained simply, pausing for a moment "Bea...Who do you happen to think is incredible?"

Bea took a breath, the one question she had been terrified he'd ask.  
"I-" Bea glance at the bear "If I tell you, will you promise not to tell Gregg? Will you promise not to make things weird?"

"I promise." He replied, pushing up his glasses.  
Bea took a deep breath "It's...Mae. I-I think I've got a crush on her..." Bea said.

Oh damn, it felt good to be saying it out loud! To admit her true feelings to someone felt fantastic.  
Angus grinned, unable to wipe the grin off his face.  
"How'd I have a feeling?"  
Bea snickered "I dunno, you're Angus?"

Angus picked up the cup once more, taking another sip "I think you two would be a good couple...she'd be your Gregg..."

"Yeah but...what if something happens?" Bea asked another wave of panic hit her.  
"What do you mean?" Angus responded, raising an eyebrow.  
"What if..I told her and-and she decided she didn't want to speak to me anymore? What if my stupid feelings get in the way of our friendship and I-..." Bea stopped "I'm left with nothing but Germ?"

Angus stifled his laughter "He's not that annoying Bea...You make it sound like he's the most annoying thing on the planet."  
"..." Bea didn't respond, leaning against her friends' kitchen counter.

"My best advice to you Beatrice is to collect your thoughts and feelings, think about if you want to pursue a relationship with Mae, think about what you want to tell her when you confess your feelings..." He said calmly, not wanting to upset his friend.  
"As far as your sexuality goes Bea, I am not Beatrice Santello. I can't tell you if you're straight, gay, bisexual or pansexual...that's for you to decide my friend. I am happy to help you talk it out if you want, no pressure here but I will not decide for you." He added, looking at the crocodile who was clearly deep in thought.

There was a silence as Bea thought before she responded: "Thanks Angus...means a lot..."

"No problem Bea." He replied simply, setting the cup down, opening his arms for a hug.  
Bea wasn't typically a hugger but in this case, she desperately needed one. This situation about her sexuality and her crush had caused a lot of anxiety. The crocodile approached the bear, hugging him tightly.  
Angus hugged his friend, joy running through him.  
Bea pulled back "Soo uh, Gregg mentioned dishes?"

Angus chuckled "Oh, yeah...we've got some dishes to pack up..."

Bea snickered, "We should probably get busy then hmm?"  
Angus nodded, turning and opening a cabinet to begin emptying them out.  
Bea was happy to be helping her friend with moving, it gave her time to think and talk about it all. There was a sense of relief and weight was lifted off her shoulders.

Bea stayed and helped pack until they were down to four plates, two forks, two knives, two spoons, four bowls, a couple of glasses and coffee cups and that was it.

"Thanks again for all the help Bea, I appreciate it," Angus said, watching his friend put her jacket back on.  
"No problem," Bea replied "Uh...thanks for helping me with my love life Angus..."

Angus didn't respond just tipped his hat.

Bea snickered, turning and heading for the door "I'll see you tomorrow at practice, Angus..."

As Bea went to leave, Angus spoke up "Oh and uh Bea, I expect a message the day you two are official..."

The croc felt her cheeks heat slightly "You'll get one...promise." She said, leaving the apartment.

Her and Mae...a thing.  
Scary...but exciting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's back!!  
> I guess this kinda confirms that there will be another chapter!  
> I feel like it's important I work on this during the month of June as it is Pride month.  
> I'm replaying the game and going the Bea route instead of Gregg Route.  
> I also would like to address the Jackie / Germ shiptuation.  
> The Reason for this is simply to add to Jackie's character as we didn't really get to see her much.  
> It won't be featured a lot and I DO NOT ship it by any means I just needed it for a scene. PLS don't @ me. I'm sorry.  
> Please Enjoy this next chapter of Maebea I like her!

After the conversation Bea had with Angus, she felt...better.  
Maybe Dr. Hanks journal method would be good for her regarding this time of sexual confusion.

Bea was home once more, sitting in her room that had finally been set up. A birthday gift her friends had done for her.

Bea remembered that night. She had worked her entire birthday and not a single one of her friends came by and after her shift, Germ insisted he needed her for something or another. Damn, he could push every button she had sometimes.

Didn't matter.  
That night when Bea had returned home, her father was nowhere in sight which somewhat worried Bea but as she entered her room she was greeted to a surprise.

Her little band, in her room. Sure, it sort of felt like an invasion of privacy had happened but at the same time, all the boxes had been unpacked and were gone, her dresser had been set up, a shelf was set up with things that had once belonged to her mother, a desk on the other side of her room and besides that, a large Corkboard, little messages her friends had written out for her along with many photos that had been taken throughout their time being friends.

Bea remembered one note in particular, it was from Gregg.

"When is the best time to see Dr.Hank?  
Tooth-hurty. :)"

It made Bea roll her eyes every single time she saw it but it also made her so very happy.  
There were other notes they had written, Angus had even drawn her Harmonium on one.  
But there was one note in particular that made Bea the happiest.  
It was written on a blue piece of paper and pinned next to a photo of the fab-five on the Board in front of the fish fountain in the mall.  
On that little note was a drawing Mae had done, the two bandit Queens from the mall with the fish drawing on it.

Bea would never forget that night, sure she got terribly sick from that shitty mall food but she hadn't laughed that hard in a long time and for once it felt good to let all the stress go away for even five minutes and that note was a constant reminder of that night. The night she got to feel like a teenager again before she had all those responsibilities.

Her friends had even gone through all the trouble of hanging up all the posters on her walls and even made sure to hang her Motion in black poster close to her bed.

MIB was one of her favorite bands.

That was one thing her and Gregg had in common, their shared interest in Motion in Black.

Despite the raging amount of teasing she received from her friends, they had still hung up the Our Toxic relationship poster and the Twenty-two Jets poster. Maybe it was because they understood how much those bands helped Bea during that shitty time in her life.  
The time her mother was ill.

For an eighteen-year-old student, she had a lot on her plate and even if she tried she couldn't eat it all. No matter how hard she tried.  
Every time her plate would come close to being cleared, God would just dump more on there.  
It was like disgusting Mashed potatoes touching her salad. Two things Bea despised. Mashed Potatoes and her food touching.

It was a never-ending Cycle. Every single time she'd think she had everything under control it would all just pile up once more.

Bea knew she was letting her mind wander too far, she quickly rolled over, facing the nightstand that Germ had clearly painted for her.  
The nightstand had once been white but it had chipped and looked terrible until Germ got ahold of it. 

It was now painted black with multiple Teal swirls going around and around it. They had even replaced the nightstand drawer handles with new ones.  
Gently, Bea reached down and tugged open the drawer, shuffling around before she pulled out a small Teal Journal and a green pen.  
Green would do just fine tonight.

Bea sat up on her bed, propping up the black pillowcase with the teal flowers to support her back while she wrote.  
Bea gently began to flip through the pages in search of a clean one, a burning desire to write.  
But then Bea stopped, looking over at her desk. Dammit. Why did it have to be all the way over there?

UGH.

Bea groaned, rolling off her bed, approaching her desk and snatching the grey speaker off her desk, walking back over to her bed, she set the speaker down on her nightstand before hopping back on her bed, turning the pages quickly and finding a clean one. Gently, she set her pen inside the page and let the book fall shut.

Bea turned back to the nightstand drawer, tugging it open once more, shuffling around before she pulled out a silver Epod.  
Unlocking the device, she connected the Epod to the speaker.  
For some reason, writing with music playing made it easier for Bea.  
Quickly she shuffled through her playlists.  
One luxury Bea had was Eggplant Music.  
She had millions of songs at her fingertips, anything for any mood at any time of day.

Usually, Bea would use Headphones but since her father was out, she didn't feel as self-conscious about him hearing her music.  
Scrolling through all her playlists, Bea had to decide on something.

Millie Eyelish?

Twenty-Two Jets?

Motion in Black?

Damn. This was hard.

Eventually, Bea settled on listening to an underrated duo.

Aaron Red and Dawn Danielle.

These two were solo artist who worked together all the time. However, these two were artists Bea didn't even let her friends know she listened to. She was afraid they'd make fun of her.

The Album was a total of two hours and twenty minutes, despite the fact, twenty-seven out of the forty-one songs were either instrumental or in German, Bea didn't care.  
They were still gorgeous and Bea lightly knew what they were saying.

With a quiet sigh, she hit the shuffle button and the relatively dark melodies filled her room through the speaker, which Finally gave Bea a chance to write.  
Reopening the book, she picked up the pen, pulling the cap off the lid and dating the paper at the top.  
06/14  
She stared for a moment before beginning to scribble down everything she carried in her heart, her head and in her stomach. It all came out like word vomit.  
"Today was okay. I talked to Angus about my feelings. He helped a lot. Angus is a good guy and I'm so happy for him but I'm devastated he's leaving. Especially when I need him most.  
Selfish right?  
Ugh. I took a nap a little while ago, while I was napping I got a text from Oswald and he told me that the shop was doing great and that he could handle himself the rest of the day. It was reassuring knowing I could take a day off.  
I slept on my feelings and sexuality a little bit and when I woke up I felt a little bit more sure that I'm what they call Bisexual.  
It feels nice to write it out. To sort of say it without outing myself.  
I, Beatrice Santello am probably Bisexual.  
Yea. I like the way that feels. But, I don't want to jump to any conclusions.  
That would be stupid.  
Right? Is it wrong to try on different identities? Is that a thing? I dunno...maybe I should talk to Jackie. She might be some help...I mean, being Transgender and possibly Bi are two very different things but...she is a part of that community...maybe she's not straight...  
I should ask her...would that force her out?" 

Bea stopped writing for a moment, putting the lid back on her pen and setting the book aside for a moment. Bea reached across her bed, grabbing hold of her laptop, typing in the password quickly.

Maribella0817

That was her mothers' name and her birthday.  
August seventeenth.

Quickly, Bea clicked the Harmony icon and the application loaded up, she scanned through the icons and the first time, missed the icon.  
Jacke had changed her icon.  
After a second look, Bea caught sight of it.  
Jackie had changed her icon to the Transgender Flag.

"Hey, Jackie?"  
"You busy?"

"Nah, just watching TRD."

"That Show still going? Did it get any good?"

"I'm rewatching it on Interflick. It's okay, I'm rewatching the third season when they're at the prison."

"Ah. No Spoilers. I'm only on season two."

"I won't, I won't. We should have a sleepover sometime soon when you get a break from work, we can binge The Running Deceased and eat cheese bits all night."

Bea felt a genuine smile curl to her face "I'd like that...a lot honestly."

"So what's up Bubble Bea?"

"Ugh...just having a tough day."

"Aww :(( Do you wanna meet up and talk about it or are you free? We can video chat if you'd rather?"

"Really? A video chat sounds great right now..." Bea responded, leaning over and pausing her music.

Within seconds, the sound of the Harmony ringtone filled the air, Bea accepted in mere seconds.  
It took a few moments before they connected.  
"Hey, Bea!" Jackie exclaimed with a grin. It was obvious Jackie had been chilling. She was wearing her painting shirt. Droplets of paint covered the dark red shirt and the hole by her friends' collarbone obvious.

"Hey Jackie, how've you been?" Bea asked, leaning forward slightly, the smile unable to be wiped from her face.

"I'm good! How've you been girly?" She asked, cocking her head slightly at her friend before shoveling another mouthful of Cheese bites into her mouth.

"I'm okay...I didn't we just have this conversation over text?" Bea asked with a small smirk.  
Jackie laughed "I know we did Silly, but it's rude to not ask in return how your friend has been, plus you asked me first! So I mean..."

Bea rolled her eyes, Jackie had a point on that one. "Alright alright, you win..."

"So what's got ya down, Bubble Bea? You know you can tell me anything."

Bea sighed heavily "So...I uh...God I hope this doesn't come out weird and I want you to know Jackie, I love you. I love you so much and you are one of the bestest and greatest friends I've ever had."

"Aww! Thanks, Bea, but please, continue!"

"Ugh...It's so hard to make it sound right and good!" Bea exclaimed, burying her face in her hands in frustration.

Jackie frowned "Aw...Bea, it's okay...just say it and then you and I together can make sense of it yeah?"  
Bea nodded, gently setting her hands in her lap.  
"Is it wrong to try on different identities?"

Jackie stared for a second "Like- Sexual identities?"

Bea nodded in response "Yeah, like, could I say I was gay but then it turns out I'm Bi or something?"

Jackie nodded her head, bringing the can of grape soda to her lips and sipping it before continuing, "Oh, one hundred percent! It's like...you always knew you were different but now you gotta put your finger on how...Like, Okay, I always knew I was different but I didn't know how...I knew I wanted to date boys from a young age, that was never up for discussion but even then something still didn't feel right and then there was that point in middle school where I identified as Non-Binary because I was confused...I knew I wasn't a boy but I wasn't positive I was a girl..then when I hit high school I kinda figured out what being Transgender really was and it fit. I felt like a girl." She explained, setting the can down.

Bea nodded her head, a sense of relief overcoming her as she realized it wasn't wrong.

"Why do you ask?" Jackie questioned, pouring another mouthful of Cheese bites into her mouth.

Bea sighed heavily, biting down on her bottom lip. She knew Jackie wasn't a fan of Mae but maybe- just maybe Jackie wouldn't bash her head in like Kegan did to poor Devon on The Running Deceased.

"Because I think I'm not straight..."Bea admitted quietly, her stomach dropping as she waited for Jackie's response.

Jackie chewed up those cheese bites before Swallowing "Really?"

Bea nodded "Yeah...I think I'm what they call Bisexual...it just- it feels right ya know? I just- I'm not one hundred percent sure yet so please don't tell anyone okay?"

Jackie dusted off her hands on her thighs, shaking her head no "Oh no, I would never out someone, especially if they didn't want to be outed. But I think the term you would be looking for right now is Bicurious." Jackie replied, smiling gently.  
"Similar to Bisexual but...not official ya know?"

Bea nodded her head "Yeah...Bicurious...it works."

Jackie grinned "Your secret is one hundred percent safe with me Bubble Bea and just know...We can always talk sexuality anytime you want okay? That's what best friends do for each other."

Bea felt better, a slight sense of relief "Thanks Jackie, So I just gotta ask...how're things with you know who?" She asked with a grin.

Jackie blushed, shaking her head as she sipped her soda once more "Beeeeeea!!" She whined, burying her face in her hands "They're good...really good actually...despite how annoying he can be, Jeremy is a really sweet guy...a little wild and a little socially awkward but really sweet."

Bea grinned "That's great to hear Jackie! I had no idea he was even capable of dating but I'm glad you two have something working out right now."

Jackie nodded "So how is the Bea love boat hmm? Anyone on board?" She asked with an eyebrow wiggle.

Bea felt the heat rise to her cheeks "Ugh...Sort of? I've got a tiny crush on someone but I mean...I don't know if I want to tell them or pursue anything with them..."  
Jackie's eyes went wide as she readjusted her glasses "What?! Beatrice Santello!! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Bea laughed softly "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I've just been trying to figure it out before I went around telling people I was into someone!"

"Who!!?" Jackie demanded, slamming her hands down on her bare thighs "Ouch! That hurt!"  
Bea laughed "You're turning into Germ Flap Jackie!"

Jackie threw her head back and cackled with laughter before calming down "Okay okay, no on a serious note, seriously, Who is it?! Who do I have to go give a nice talking to?"

Bea exhaled deeply, the heat rushing to her cheeks "Ugh...Swear not to kill me?"

Jackie nodded "Yep! As long as it's not that creepy Janitor that shows up everywhere!"

"It's uh...Mae..." Bea said nervously, her eyes looking away from the screen.

"What?!" Jackie exclaimed in shock.  
"L-Like Borowski? Like I'm a Trash Mammal Borowski?" She asked, pushing her glasses up once more.

Bea nodded "Y-Yeah...Mae Borowski the trash Mammal..."

Jackie sighed, closing her eyes in an attempt to calm herself before responding "You two would make an adorable couple ya know..."

Bea was expecting Jackie to rip into her and was surprised by the response she got from Jackie.  
"You aren't mad?"

Jackie shook her head no "No. Despite my disliking for Mae I'm not going to discourage you from being with her or pursuing something with her. If you like her, I want you to be happy. I just...I demand to be the maid of honor at the wedding. Seriously. If I'm not you get no Flap Jackie blessing."

Bea snorted "Jackie, I haven't even told her I liked her!" She huffed "But if we do get married, you can be my maid of honor okay?"

Jackie gave some cheery claps "Yay! Flap Jackie blessing has been given!" She exclaimed cheerily.  
Bea felt a lot better already. Just chatting with Jackie made everything better.

Beas Journal was forgotten on her bed and soon replaced with a bag of Tortilla chips and Hummus.  
Her Speaker had eventually died but Bea didn't care. She was with her friend.  
Her best friend. The one who supported her most.  
After a couple of hours, Bea was now laying on her side, the Laptop was now set up, plugged in on the nightstand.  
A few hours into the call, Bea had gotten out of her black dress and tights and removed the heavy eye make up.  
She now had on a pair of green shorts and a white t-shirt with a few stains on it, but, no one would see either as Bea had tossed her big, oversized sweatshirt on over it.

The two had started the call around four fifteen and it was now eight forty-three.

"Hey Bubble Bea?" Jackie asked, picking her head up from the pillow slightly.  
"Yeah Flap Jackie?"  
"Harmony sleepover?" She asked with a small grin, hopeful her friend would agree.  
"You know what? That sounds awesome...not as awesome as a real sleepover would be but until I get some time off, yeah...A Harmony sleepover sounds awesome." Bea replied, sighing softly.

"Cool. What time do you have to go to work tomorrow?" Jackie asked curiously, looking at Bea through the Camera.

"Eight-fifteen, which means I gotta get up around six thirty..." Bea replied, searching around for her pack of Cigarettes and a lighter.  
Jackie shifted slightly, finally finding her phone and unlocking it, seeming to do something before turning her phone to the screen "See that Bubble Bea?" She asked.

It took the Camera a moment to focus but once it did, Beas' heart was warmed.  
On her phone, her friend had an alarm set for six thirty.  
"If you gotta wake up early, I'll wake up early with you Bubble Bea."  
Bea grinned "Thanks Jackie, you're the best."

"No problem, it's what good friends do."

"Good friends? Is that all we are? I thought I was your sister?" Bea joked, finally finding her Cigarettes and Lighter, she then leaned over and opened the nightstand drawer, pulling out an ashtray.

Jackie laughed quietly "Alright, it's what sisters do for each other..." Jackie replied, laying back down with a quiet sigh.  
"That's more like it," Bea responded taking a long drag of her Cigarette.  
There was a moment of silence between the two of them before Jackie spoke up.  
"Hey, Bea?" She asked quietly, phone in hand.

"Yeah, Jackie?" Bea replied, taking another Drag of her cigarette.

"If I fall asleep, I just want you to know, I haven't smiled this much in a long long long time...thank you for all this..."

Bea exhaled deeply and grinned "Same...I love you, Jackie..."

"Love you too Bubble Bea..."

Bea and Jackie made small talk for a little while before both girls turned off their lamps and were starting to fall asleep.

Tomorrow was on its way and so was band practice and so was...seeing Mae.  
Was she ready?


End file.
